Nemesis
by Carpe Jugulum
Summary: He was no ordinary shadow, not by a longshot. His name was the one he left in the minds of his victims. He was Nemesis... (In need of beta!)
1. Nemesis

_Disclaimer_-Any and all recognized names, characters, and places, with the exception of the name Nemesis, are property of JK Rowling and Associates. Or, if you recognize it, it ain't mine.   
_Author's Notes_-This is my first attempt at a proper fanfic, so please review! My other piece is an angsty SS/HG songfic, so go read that one too (just ignore the formatting!)! Anyways, this is SS/HG, and the rating might skyrocket later on in this story, so don't worry about it. Oh, all flames will be used to heat my freezing cold Canadian house (I know it's May, but I have no circulation, and I'm typing this with mitts on!).   
Now, on with the prologue...   


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
He was no ordinary shadow, that much was certain. He was only seen when he wanted to be, only noticed when it was to his advantage. The press labeled him with spectacular names; 'Shadowman,' 'Bleakness,' and sometimes 'Death Eater.' The most fitting name by far, though, was the one he left in his victims' ears and in the hearts of those who had survived his clutches.   
  
Nemesis.   


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
Hermione Granger sat down at her faded kitchen table, and began to read the Daily Prophet. The headline in glaring black-and-white grabbed her attention immediately.   
_Nemesis strikes again..._  
"Wonderful, just plain wonderful," griped Hermione aloud. Her aged ginger tabby, Crookshanks, meowed in response. "Hmm... I wonder who this Nemesis character really is? His actions almost sound familiar..."   


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
So, should I continue? Leave me a review to tell me. Until we meet again,   
TwiStED aNgEL 


	2. Shadow Assignment

_Disclaimer_-Any and all recognized names, characters, and places, with the exception of the name Nemesis, are property of JK Rowling and Associates. Or, if you recognize it, it ain't mine.   
_Author's Notes_-I GOT REVIEWED!!! I'm so glad! (don't mind me, I'm just temporarily high on sugar from a class field trip: we went bowling and than to the movie Holes!) I need a beta reader, so if you're interested, leave me a note or send me an e-mail.   
Now, on with Chapter 1...   


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
Severus Snape, feared Hogwarts Potions Master, awoke in a cold sweat. Sluggishly, he started counting each tiny rose pressed into the cool white ceiling of his bedroom as he had done a thousand times before. Thousands of countings during the long road to his recovery, thousands of countings for the nightmares he endured of his torture at the hands of Voldemort and the Death Eaters. Thousands for the victims of Voldemort that he had failed to save.   
_Three hundred sixty-nine roses, the same as yesterday,_ thought Severus. Slowly, he stared at his hand, focusing on it with all of his will. His hand faded from view as Severus stretched his fingers out.   
_Damn, still got it. At least last night was productive._   
Severus thought back to the previous evening, when he recieved a summons from Voldemort. The Dark Lord decided that his victim that night would be Ian Haverson and his family, simply for the reason that Haverson's wife had slighted his 'pet' Death Eater, Wormtail, at one of Lucius Malfoy's grand balls.   
Instantly, he was in the Haverson's home in Clearwater. He awoke the Haverstons, and roughly Apparated them to the Ministry's safehouse. Then with a malicious grin, he got to work.   
Severus focused his mind just as Desdemona Lestrange burst into the room. She was already shouting the Killing Curse. He shifted to the left, missing the green bolt by inches. He returned fire, casting a Petrifying curse.   
"_Petrificus Totalus_!"   
He left Lestrange in the room, but not before sending her into a living oblivion.   
"_Sebarek..._"   


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
Hermione Granger started off a bad day with something worse. A lot worse. For a Wizarding Prosecution Lawyer, or WPL, being specially assigned a case from your boss is classified as 'a lot worse.'   
"Hermione, you have been specially requested by the Minister to take a special case. The information is classified, but because of your, err... _special_ training, you're to be part of it."   
_Damn you, Arthur Weasley! Why did I tell you I was an Unspeakable?_   
"Bill, cut the formal stuff. What does your dad want me to do this time?" Bill Weasley, eldest Weasley, son of the Minister of Magic, and Minister of Wizarding Prosecution, was definitely a hard-to- please boss. Not to mention cute and perpetually funny, and one of her best friends.   
"He wants you to head the team on Lucius Malfoy."   
"WHAT?!? He wants _me_ to head the team on the world's second most evil person? What has he been _drinking_? Spiked coffee?"   
Bill just laughed, and replied, "Just water, but I think Ginny put a little bit of vodka in yesterday..."   
"Bill!"   
"Seriously, 'Mione, he wants you to take it. He also told me not to let you refuse. Apparently, he's been talking to Dumbledore lately, and even the headmaster says you're the one. I just take orders like a good son."   
"You? Good? I don't think so. In any case, I don't think I can turn it down. After a reccomendation from Dumbledore, I don't think I'm _allowed_," Hermione said wryly.   
"Good, that's dealt with. Now, would you be so kind as to send Aaron in so I can tell him that he's in charge of the MacNair case?"   
"Will do, Boss. Tell your brother to owl me once in a while, would you? I haven't heard from his corner of the world in weeks."   
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You just miss him."   
"You'd better believe it!"   


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
So, do you like it? I realize that half of that chapter was pointless, but it just kinda wrote itself. And yes, I know that is _the_ cheesiest fanfic line.   
Anyways, until we meet again,   
TwiStED aNgEL 


	3. Meeting

_Disclaimer_-Any and all recognized names, characters, and places, with the exception of the name Nemesis, are property of JK Rowling and Associates. Or, if you recognize it, it ain't mine.   
_Author's Notes_ - Thankyou for the reviews, everyone! I feel so loved! Sorry for taking so long to get this out, but I've had a few family problems that resulted in being placed under house arrest by my mother, so the computer has been off limits. By the way, anything in italics are thoughts. Sorry if there was a misunderstanding!   
Anyways, on with chapter two...   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  
By lunch the next day, Hermione was bogged down in preliminary research upon her newest target. She had also bogged herself down into the headache of the century, as well. Apparently, some information sources in his group had reported him starting to deal in some of the most horrendous substances in the wizarding world.   
  
Wizarding drugs.   
  
Oh, the Muggle ones were bad enough, even by magical standards. But wizarding drugs, or WD, as they were known, took being a user to the next level. They caused hallucinations that more often than not caused the user to harm whatever they could find. Usually themselves. Many old-blood families had contacts in the underground world of druggies, but the Malfoy family was by far the worst.   
  
_I get the feeling there is something **very** wrong with this case..._   
  
At least she had information.   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  
While Hermione was battling classified information folders and a migraine, Severus Snape was battling the continuing incompetence of his students.   
  
_Will the wizarding world **ever** produce a scion with brains? I for one am beginning to doubt it..._   
  
He nearly groaned aloud when Marie Longbottom's third cauldron turned into a liquidy puddle of pewter. By the end of October in Ms. Longbottom's first year, she was already threatening to outdo both her elder cousin's reputation to melt cauldrons and to recieve the majority of the Potion Master's sarcasm.   
  
_Then again, has there ever been a smart Longbottom since Frank died eighteen years ago?_   
  
Apparently not.   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  
It was fully eight o'clock before Severus was able to retire to his rooms. In fact, he was barely through the door before he saw a vision showing a young witch with brown hair and a dark cloak near an abandoned warehouse in Wizarding London.   
  
Experience had taught him never to ignore these dire warnings, so he quickly donned his 'uniform'. It was completely black, the way all of his clothes were, but it also included a black mask and gloves. Rushing through the secret passageway attached to his apartment, he quickly hid his wand up his sleeve, prepared to do battle.   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  
Hermione approached the warehouse with caution, not wanting to meet any hidden surprises. Carefully, she checked around corners and behind crates, looking for any _suspicious_ activity. Just as she was about to move out into the open, an unseen hand grabbed her sleeve. Hermione tried to tug it free, but who or whatever held it apparently had no desire to give it back. She leaned back slightly, ready to use her wand, but a mysterious voice whispered in her ear, "I don't think you should go much farther. Run, quickly. It's dangerous here right now."   
  
"I think I can judge that for myself, tha-" Hermione didn't even get to finish her sentence. A deafening roar came from inside the warehouse, and she felt flames lick her cheek. The dilapidated building exploded in a fireball of heat and flame. She felt herself being shielded by the stranger, but she couldn't see him for the flashing lights going off behind her eyes. Not that she'd see him anyway.   
  
"Muggle C-4. Works faster than magic and impossible to trace. I'd say someone didn't want you to find out what was in that building, Ms. Granger."   
  
"I guess not. Apparently someone doesn't want me investigating the case, either. At least this proves my theory."   
  
"What theory?"   
  
"That there had to be _something_ in there that I wasn't supposed to see. Probably something illegal, by the looks of it."   
  
"Ms. Granger, I'm warning you. This case will only get worse. I'm advising you to get off of it. Immediately."   
  
"NO! Why should I take your word for it? You can't even show yourself to me! Besides, I don't want any innocents to be hurt. It's not their fight."   
  
"If you want to see me, then fine." Suddenly, a shadow rippled and a man walked out from behind her. A very well-built man if his body showed anything. He was tall, but his features were obscured by a mask, and his hands were gloved. "Now, I'm ordering you to go to Bill Weasley and tell him that you've had second thoughts about this case. Tomorrow." With that, his outline blurred and he became a shadow again.   
  
"Don't I get to know your name?" she called out. The sinking feeling in her stomache told her answer before the voice in her ears did.   
  
"Nemesis..."   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  
So, what do you think? The warehouse thing had to happen for this fic to move along. Review or send me an e-mail with any comments.   
Until we meet again,   
TwiStED aNgEL 


	4. Home and Gone Again

_Disclaimer_-Any and all recognized names, characters, and places, with the exception of the name Nemesis, are property of JK Rowling and Associates. Or, if you recognize it, it ain't mine.   
  
_Author's Notes_ - Thanks everyone for the reviews! They are greatly appreciated, and make my day! Again, my apologies for not updating lately. RL has interceded in the form of getting ready for graduation. and hugz to my new beta, Frances St.Cyr! THANK YOU!!   
  
Anyways, on with chapter three...   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  
Hermione was in a fury as she stalked back to her Muggle flat on London's West Side. _How dare that, that **man** treat me like a child? He's obviously insane. Why does the wizarding world allow people like that to run around free?_   
  
She silently fumed up the elevator, down the hall, and through her door. Only to stop in shock at seeing her elderly neighbour, Mrs Guthrie, sitting on her couch. Apparently, she was comfortable enough in Hermione's flat to order in pizza and commandeer the TV to watch her favourite show.   
  
"That David Letterman still cracks me up! How was your day, 'Mione? I ordered some pizza..." she trailed off, catching sight of a rumpled and irate WPL. "Good gods, girl! What have you been doing in that office? Bull fighting? Hermione, I hear rage in your voice and see fire in your eyes. There must've been a man part of it."   
  
"No, I got assigned to a new case. Lucius goddamn Malfoy, to be exact. I got a lead on a warehouse, so I went to investigate. And things just blew up from there! Not only that, but that blasted Nemesis character showed up to join the party! He must be the most annoying person I've ever met!"   
  
"Oh good gods! You met Nemesis? Is he cute? Is he human?" Trust Leane Guthrie to get to the heart of the matter.   
  
"He's human, alright. He kept to the shadows for most of the time, but what I did see of him was covered in black. Annoying bastard."   
  
"I get the feeling you'll meet up with him again, so no worry. Anyways, there was a message on your answering machine from Harry. He called to remind you about the reunion next weekend. Apparently, you're under orders from Albus to attend."   
  
"Thanks, Leane. I asked Bill for the time off today, so I'm good to go. All I need to do is go get some new dress robes," Hermione called from the kitchen, where she was currently preparing two hot toddys, whiskey included. "Harry's picking me up at 4 on Saturday, so could you feed Crookshanks until I get back on Sunday?" Harry was the DADA professor at Hogwarts, and loving it. He was engaged to Charms professor Ginny Weasley, and they were going to marry next summer.   
  
"Of course, dear. Now, get over here and help me with this pizza. It'll be stone cold soon!"   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  
The day of the reunion was upon them, and Severus Snape was trying to devise a way to get out of attending. Unfortunately, his planning came to naught when Harry Potter knocked on his door.   
  
"Severus," he rasped, "could you do me a favour? I came down with the Levithian Flu, so I can't go and escort Hermione here. Could you possibly go in my place? I'd ask Ginny, but she's caught what I've got." Harry looked suitably pathetic and begging, so much so that Severus had to bite back a laugh.   
  
"Alright, I'll go collect your precious Miss Granger, if only for that _pathetic_ look on your face. Where does she live?   
  
"About three blocks from the Ministry in a Muggle flat. The address is 22 Leanne Avenue, flat number 37. It's not too hard to find."   
  
"Tell the headmaster that I shall return, if you would."   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  
Hermione was just putting the finishing touches on her hair when she heard an impatient knock on her door. "Let yourself in, Harry! Since when did you ever knock?"   
  
"Since I am not Mr Potter," drawled a silky voice. Hermione jumped, not expecting to hear a certain Potion Master's voice coming from her front hall/living room.   
  
"No offence, but what are you doing in my living room? Where's Harry?" questioned a somewhat unsettled Hermione.   
  
"Your dear Mr Potter has contracted the Levithian Flu, and so will not be able to come out in public for the next twenty-four hours. He asked me to come escort you to the school in his place. Have you got everything you need?" Curt and to the point, Severus Snape was the one thing that would never change. It was almost comforting, in an odd, backhanded sort of strange way. Not wishing to endure any of his infamous sarcasm, Hermione quickly grabbed her bags, and touched Severus' arm.   
  
Severus was caught in a sort of deja-vu sense. The same young woman before him had touched him in the same place just last night. He was quickly shaken out of his thoughts by an impatient Miss Granger. "Are you ready to go, or do you really like the decor in here?"   
  
"No," he covered smoothly, "I just had an inspiration for the potion I am working on." _Since when do I explain myself to a former student_, thought Severus as he Apparated them away.   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  
So, any good? Review, or e-mail me your comments. Next chapter will be the reunion.   
  
Until next time,   
  
TwiStED aNgEL 


End file.
